Whispers on the Wind
by Hallowtide
Summary: Darcy Lewis is fiercely protective of her people. And when it comes to Avengers, you can't adopt just one. AU: Soulmate Identifying Marks.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers on the Wind**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Marvel franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

In the end, they tell her it was the praying that saved her. Darcy didn't know how long she'd been held for, but with every bolt of electricity they shot into her, every needle, she'd pray to the only God she believed in.

Thor.

* * *

Darcy hated closed doors, that was true. But what she really hated was not knowing something. That's the real reason she changed majors three times. Not because she was flighty or unmotivated, but she just really, _really_ liked knowing things. One foster parent had mentioned curiosity would one day get her into more trouble than she could get herself out of with wit alone. But at nine of course she wasn't going to listen then, and was even less likely to listen now at twenty-three.

Not even a week settled into the new top secret Shield facility Jane Foster and one Darcy Lewis (glorified babysitter extraordinaire) had been recently, forcibly, relocated to, Darcy's skin was practically crawling. There was something not right. Not dangerous per say, and she definitely knew what that particular instinct felt like in recent years, but something was _wrong_.

The goon squad said not to leave their wing of the facility. And that was just too suspicious for her curiosity to leave alone.

So one day once Darcy was satisfied Jane had been fed and watered, and was currently off in the wonderland that was SCIENCE, Darcy barricaded the lab doors so she was confident no one would get to Jane without Darcy's explicit say so, Darcy was shimmering her way through the air vents.

Jane had been steadily falling apart without her soul-bond. The God whose first words ever said to Jane were stamped dramatically on Jane's slender neck. Darcy had been trying every trick she knew, but Jane was disappearing deeper than usual into her head. Darcy's snark and mother hen tendencies kept her absentminded foster sister alive and breathing, but only just. Without Thor, Darcy wasn't enough to keep her tethered to the real world.

A whisper of sadness in Darcy's mind as she thought of Jane's heartbroken pining and Darcy rubbed her chest absentmindedly. When Darcy found the person who spoke her own beautifully possessive words- **Ours, you're **_**ours**_\- she was never letting her soul-bond out of her _sight._

She stilled as footsteps below her echoed in the quiet corridors before continuing as she tried to untangle her thoughts. There was a rising tide of something else taking the sad whispers place. Darcy wasn't a mutant. But her instincts were never wrong; and she always trusted them inexplicitly. She always knew which foster parent to hide from in fear with a knife in her hand, knew that it was time to apply to university, and something inside her had whispered with a righteous _yes_ the moment she meet Jane.

So as something was urging her forward, she followed. Darcy looked through each vent she came past, and freezes when agents and scientists passed her in the hall unware that someone was above them.

Darcy almost over looked one corridor. There was only one vent, and she didn't think she could turn around in such a small space, but the whisper tugged her forward, and she knew this was what she'd been sent up into the duct work to find.

Looking through the vent she couldn't see anything but white sterile walls. But there was a constant slow beeping that sounded familiar. Carefully she lifted the grate, wincing a little when it caught and made a small noise of distressed metal on metal. Carefully putting it aside she shimmied down, letting out a soft yelp when she landed jarringly on her feet and promptly fell over. Scowling at the hard concrete floor she looked up, and fisted her hands white knuckled into her baggy knit sweater in fear. "_Holy shit_" she whispered lowly, quickly scrambling to her feet and to the side of one Agent Coulson, currently unconscious and alarmingly pale.

She checked his pulse even though there was a machine already loudly doing just that, and her hands fluttered uselessly over him in alarm. She tried waking him with words getting increasingly higher pitched before she abruptly remembered she wasn't supposed to be here. Darcy took a couple of deep breaths, smoothing out the blanket atop him in an effort to calm herself.

"Okay. Okay I can do this. Everything will be okay. You're alive. That there's something badass enough to do this to _Coulson _is a surprise. But you're alive" Darcy rambled under her breath, feeling his clammy cheeks and gritting her teeth in frustration at her own helplessness. Eyeing the clip board attached to the wall behind the bed wasn't helping either, especially since she didn't know what any of the terms or long winded words even meant.

"Jane! I'll get Jane. She probably knows some doctor jargon and we'll get you sorted Son of Coul. Don't worry. Now I've found you, you won't be alone" she glared around the room. No visitor chair, no photos, no window. Shield has a lot to answer for, the bastards. Even if Coulson was an iPod thief, menace to scientists and didn't smile, he didn't deserve to be shoved in a sterile room out of sight or mind. Darcy petted his hand fondly before pulling herself though the vent, determination settling into her gut.

He was one of hers now. Darcy didn't need the whispers to tell her that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darcy found it hard to believe the Men in Black don't know what she was doing, so she takes it as encouragement and crawls through the duct work at least twice a day to see him. She brings along her work, half spending the time googling what his medical sheets say and half actually doing her job of translating Jane's note's into something resembling English and not _crazy scribbles._ She chats to him constantly, and has even broken out a couple of eBooks. She sat with him for hours as she reads aloud about Hobbits and all the adventures those crazy kids get up to.

She'd snuck Jane in, and Jane had woken up enough to try and puzzle out what's wrong with him. But even with their heads bent together, they couldn't figure it out. Jane had turned frosty when she saw the sterile space, gently touching the Son of Coul before hugging Darcy tight in something like approval for finding him. Darcy had half expected the usual lecture at her dangerous wanderings, but there was never any doubt Jane wouldn't be on her side. That's what adopted big sisters were for after all.

It had been a few days, but the room was slowly transforming. Darcy was worried someone might notice, but then she scowled as she remembered the empty space and didn't give a shit. So she brought in a comforting hand knitted throw blanket she'd made in her first year of university, desperately heartsick and alone, and tucked it in around Coulson. A photo of Jane, Thor, Erik and Darcy in New Mexico before Thor disappeared and the rainbow bridge was no-more. Hell, the room didn't even have _internet_. She fixed that pretty quickly.

Actually, now that she thought about it, it was suspicious that only a few days after she had internet up and running in Coulson's room that Darcy was suddenly aware she wasn't alone. One through the (what she was sure was pretty heavily locked!) door, and another dropping silently through the vent.

Darcy was visibly shaken, but she's fierce and so goddamn protective of **HER** IPod thief that she's standing in front of Coulson wielding just a stapler (because those stupid goons took her taser and she'll be so freaking pissed if he gets taken out because of this oversight!) before she even truly registered their presence. Darcy's got one hand on his chest proprietorially, and the assassins gaze unflinchingly at her while seeming to be staring at Coulson so intently she could feel it in her _teeth_.

_There's dead silence in the room apart from the machines keeping Coulson alive, and the twin assassin's just keep staring and Darcy's all twisted up inside and breathing rapidly and scared and __**oh god what if she dies here protecting him? Who'll protect Jane?**__ and she's so terrified that she doesn't even realise the whispers are steadily getting louder until suddenly…._they stop. There's a soft gasp, and Darcy's head is whipping around because there's a gentle hand on her wrist, and Coulson is looking up at her all bleary eyed and confused.

"Miss Lewis," Darcy is trembling, so happy he's awake that she's almost forgotten the twins in matching leather behind her "please don't…staple them. You're safe. They are my people". Darcy can't be the only person whose surprised at his declaration because the twins twitch in either surprise or relief.

The red head is silent as she watches intently with cat green eyes, emotionless but her hands are not holding a weapon and she keeps them clearly visible. The man however, his eyes are less cold but equally as intense, mouth twitching into a small smirk "only you could inspire such loyalty while in a _coma_".

His word's seem to be a catalyst because the red head is suddenly besides her, the blond man not far behind and Darcy's crying as she pets Coulson fondly on the chest "gods, I'm so happy you're awake". He gazes up at her, some unreadable emotion flashing across his face before he settles back and lets the twins hover "I heard you. I thought I was dead," the assassin's still, eerie eyes flicking from her to him "but the first words that broke through were you telling me I was alive. That everything would be okay. You _saved_ me"

Darcy gets choked up even more, and she doesn't look up from wiping her tear streaked cheeks to catch the significant look the three Shield agents give each other over her head. Darcy might have claimed Coulson as her own, but these three were claiming her as _theirs_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pint sized fury is just more concentrated and Darcy didn't even twitch as Jane wrapped herself possessively around her assistant and hissed towards the webcam "mine!".

Yeah, Jane gets a little like that when people try to steal her away.

Tony _freaking _Stark pouted (Seriously. Pouted. How is this her life?). "She's an asset! Asset, women! We didn't even know he was alive until Miss Stacked here found him! That's some serious skill!". Jane just hissed, Coulson sighed and Darcy was pretty sure at least one half of the Terror Twins was amused.

Introductions had been made, but Darcy still called Natasha and Clint twins in her head. She might have let it slip to the soul-bonded pair, but Clint preened and Natasha might have liked it a little too much. Oh well. Making the spyassassin's smile was already on her priorities list for the near future. It might have been a few short hours since Phil (she thought Agent was Coulson's first name until today) woke, but the pair just seemed to click with her just like Jane first did. It helped they hovered over Phil obsessively so, and as soon as Darcy brought Jane in they made sure the scientist didn't wander off like she usually did unless Darcy's there to pull her back.

Between the twins and Phil, Darcy and Jane were left gaping at them as they told them about everything they've missed being locked away in the middle of nowhere. Loki, Thor returning (Jane's face nearly broke Darcy's heart) and the Battle of New York. When she'd heard about Clint being mind controlled (Darcy planned on tasering Loki multiple times until he's a twitching, drooling mess on the floor), she'd looked at him closely and finally saw how sallow he looked. Darcy all but bullied him into sitting and drinking some of her specially made tea. He gave her a short grin, and if Natasha gratefully brushed her elbow Darcy will never tell.

Now everyone sat around Phil's bed, talking to Tony Stark of all people on Skype. As Jane and Tony argued, Darcy just grinned brightly and continued playing with Jane's hair "while I appreciate the offer rust bucket, where Jane goes so does my country".

"RUST BUCKET?!"

"Hey!" Jane tossed a pencil at the computer screen. "Quit trying to steal my assistant!". Tony frowned at her while everyone else watched in amusement, (even Phil, though he was valiantly trying to hide it with exasperation). "You threw a pencil at me" Iron man gasped, staring at her like a lunatic. Darcy's pretty sure they both are, but Jane's out of her head and not wasting away pining so she's too goddamn pleased to care.

"Yes I did," she huffed at him. "I'll throw my coffee at you too if you don't cut it out.". He stared at her for a moment before he started laughing. "I like you! _Both_ of you!" His voice sounded surprised. "Tell you what," he mused aloud. "We'll hire you too. I'm sure I can use an astrophysicist somewhere."

Jane sniffed hauntingly. In Jane-isms that's pretty much an 'I'll pretend I'm thinking about it but really I've already said yes' noise.

"Pepper's already redirected her jet to your location. In an hour she'll be there, and bringing _all_ of you back". Jane spluttered, but Tony just grinned at her "I dare you to try and argue with my Miss Potts". When Coulson and Natasha nodded sagely at Darcy's questioning look she burst out laughing.

* * *

"Miss Lewis?"

The brunette looked up from where she was packing all of Jane's temperamental machines. Pepper Pott's had arrived, a pack of lawyers tearing apart any and all Shield agents that questioned her presence at this previously very secret base from her Starkphone's _loudspeaker_, and an AI who could do British disapproval like no other. Honestly Darcy was a little in love. She didn't even mind he'd piggy backed from her offline webcam and found Phil when he was in a coma and she was his only protector.

Between Jarvis and Pepper they were frighteningly well-organized. Darcy had plans to stay on their good side so when they took over the world she'd be safe. That will be the most terrifyingly efficient apocalypse ever.

"Yes, oh mighty assassin goddess?" the red head almost smirked, before a Shield flunky came into the line of sight and promptly backed away from her. He tripped in his haste. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't holding one of Jane's machines.

Darcy could have kissed Clint when he appeared from nowhere and caught it, but he just smirked menacing down at the baby agent. The twins were her heroes.

"Is Jane plotting scientific domination over there?" all the Shield agent's around them stared wide-eyed as Darcy's loud peals of laughter echoed in the now silence room. Like Darcy was doing something completely cracked. The twins shared a look over her head while she gathered herself, a large smile plastered across her face "You two, quit that sibling mind-share thing."

They turned back to look at her in perfect sync, and she wasn't sure what changed exactly, but they both were looking at her with softer, more sincere eyes. "Jane," Darcy waved vaguely over to her tiny astrophysicist "is having a meltdown about moving all her research so quickly. Not that we don't get the need to or anything. But the machines are touchy at best and she's really only comfortable with us handling them".

Natasha nodded thoughtfully; eyes flickering around the room and the way Jane was trying to be everywhere at once. Clint gently handed Darcy the machine he'd heroically saved "we have to get back to Coulson. But we'll leave orders only you two will touch the machines and the lackeys will do the heavy lifting". Darcy let out a grateful sigh and grinned at them cheekily, rushing off to tell Jane the news before she really did hurt herself hovering over her babies like the world's most demented helicopter mum.

The soul-bonded pair left their orders, and prowled around looking menacing for a little before leaving. The high up official's had tried cornering Darcy and Jane when they finally realised what the pair had been up to, but Natasha had appeared with a feral look in her eyes and they'd hastily retreated. Coulson had told them to keep an eye on the girls, but they would have done it anyway. They owed Darcy. Without her, who knows when they'd have heard rumours of Coulson survival? Because Fury clearly had no intention of telling them. It was almost enough to cut the last few threads of their loyalty to Shield. Now, whether it be with the Avengers or elsewhere, they'd follow their handler (exclusively) wherever he chose to be.

Coulson was Widow's conscience; her handler being that little voice in her ear she trusts to know what is right or wrong. His supposed death had left them reeling, because without him, how would they keep themselves from going dark side (as Clint would say)? Natasha was under no illusions. Coulson was the only handler that would work with them, and they him. And without him, they'd have been made expendable years ago. Coulson was so honourable, that it didn't even surprise her that he'd somehow managed to gain someone's binding loyalty while supposably dead.

Clint's so in sync with her, he's almost like an extra limb and she feels his loss when he isn't at her side more keenly then she cared to admit out loud.

And Darcy's now a soft spot. Their weakness. Which will be protected against all things until her debt has been repaid (and if she's being honest, probably even after that).

The Black Widow could tell her partner was thinking about something deeply as they stalked the corridors, but she waited quietly for him to speak first.

"What made her go up into the vents?"

Widow paused, revaluating, flicking through memories. While Clint had been known to crawl up into the duct work in whichever base they stationed at, Natasha had enough knowledge of civilian behaviour to come to the conclusion a normal civilian wouldn't be up in the vents to begin with.

Natasha considered, but swiftly concluded that this wasn't a planned event. Even if Darcy had somehow managed to hide being a spy or enemy (unlikely with Natasha's skills), there were more direct routes to lead them astray. Or she could have killed Coulson in his bed and they would never have been the wiser. The soul-bonded pair eyed each up briefly, making a mental note to track down the reason for Darcy's odd behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Darcy was carrying the very last box into the jet when the whispers of unease started. She paused, head still cradling the Starkphone to her shoulder as she stopped talking to the worlds very first AI, and Darcy's new crush. They'd be ironing out all the things Jane will need once they reach Stark Tower, and if Darcy added a Jarvis app, unlimited pop tarts and a date with the first sentient technology to that list of must-haves he didn't say anything against it. Could AI's blush? Because she's pretty sure she's heard the first virtual blush.

"Miss Lewis?"

"It's Darcy, J. I've said that," she puts down the box, glancing around as the unease becomes even sharper. "Oh Furious One won't be waiting for us there will he? Because I don't think the Terror Twins will be very happy to see him".

"Director Fury is being dealt with by Mr Stark" Darcy winced at the disapproval in Jarvis' voice. So it's probably not going well. Darcy stilled as she finally figured out what was wrong. It was too quiet. Ever since Pepper had arrived the base Jane, Coulson and Darcy had been stashed in had exploded into organised chaos. But here out on the tar mat, the only thing in sight of the plane's cargo door was the far off compound. Why wasn't it parked closer? Where were all the lackeys that had been milling about not even twenty minutes ago?

"Miss Lewis? Your vitals have spiked is everything okay?"

"J," Darcy started warningly, backing up slowly as she's finally conscious of what she thought were random shadows outside the window became thugs with robotic prosthetics with guns and (oh God) _blood_ splatter on their faces coming towards the cargo door. She ducked down quickly as they marched in and closed the bay door.

Staying low she moved as fast as she could towards the end of the plane, hidden behind Jane's machines that had been carefully loaded in under Darcy's watchful eye.

"Jarvis something's wrong. There are guys here with guns and blood on them" Darcy was trying to quieten her breath but as she tried the planes exit doors the plane burst to life. Finding the door securely locked as the plane started to move, Darcy hid under one particularly large machine and tried to hear Jarvis over the engine noise.

"Miss Lewis, Darcy, hold on I've contacted Agents Romanov and Barton. They are coming to get you".

Darcy took a deep breath, hands white knuckled fisted in her jumper "it's too late, J. We're already taking off. Tell them to stay with Pepper, Jane and Coulson you hear me, you extraordinary AI? They might come after them next". Darcy's pretty sure he could hear her terrified little breaths as she tried to see where the bloodied thugs had gone.

There was a click and then there was Tony's voice, and as a couple of tears escaped she tried desperately not to let on. There were people arguing in the background, and a loud voice swearing and shouting orders. "Miss Stacked! Lewis, shit okay. Hold on. We'll come get you. Do they know you're still on the plane? Did they see you?".

Darcy tried to cry quietly but she's never been a pretty crier "they've killed the baby agents". She must have been on loud speaker because there's a frosty silence over the comms, and Darcy sniffed a few times trying to gain control.

"Okay. It's okay," someone should probably tell Iron Man he's shit at consoling people "is there somewhere safe you can hide?". Darcy is nodding before she even realised she's doing it "for now, though it's not good cover".

"Lewis," Darcy whimpered softly as she saw a shadow on the far wall of the plane "listen closely". Tony's voice was now hard and soft, like silk covered metal.

This was Iron Man. Not the prankster from before.

"They're going to take you. But we will come for you, do you understand? We will come for you. I need you to put on the loud speaker when I'm done talking, and when they grab you, you need to yell out descriptions, okay? Anything, everything you see so _I can find_ _them_". The threat there was implied, strongly.

Fuck trying to be brave, being strong, Darcy clutched her phone to her as those echoing steps drew closer "make sure my Jane is safe? And Coulson and the twins?"

"You got it Lewis. Anything you want".

A moment later there's screaming and loud struggles as Darcy yells out everything she sees. Jarvis is working desperately in the Tower, the comms room is deadly quietly as Tony rages and it all ends with two words whispered from the snarky assistants phone in an Maltese accent "good luck".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Darcy thinks of the worst pain imaginable, she remembers that time when she was twelve and her appendix burst. Her newest foster parent had refused to take her to the hospital, and after a week she'd collapsed and become unresponsive, the untreated tear causing her to develop septicaemia.

Thankfully she had collapsed somewhere public so the foster didn't have any say about an ambulance taking her to the hospital or she'd be dead.

Now, as she hangs by her chained wrists that are rubbed raw and bleeding, mostly naked apart from panties and a breast binder, she now wishes she'd died. Because this pain? As she screamed and sobbed, as needles with pale blue liquid was pumped into her, as she was strapped to a table three times a day for hours while electricity danced through her and burnt her skin? This pain, was unimaginable. And so she prayed, with increasing fervour and passionate devotion, to the only God who had ever given a damn about her.

* * *

Ian Quinn hadn't stood a chance. Because instead of a normal, beautiful day in Malta, his multibillion dollar empire flourishing around him and the world at his feet, the sky was raining blood and lightning, horror and _fire._ Thor ripped apart anyone who stood in his way, buildings fell into dust and rubble, and the world stood still when berserker Thor roared. He'd heard her every cry, every prayer, and the World Tree Yggdrasil itself had shaken with his rage. Every Asgardian in the universe had heard the pleas of one descendant from their seed, a Beloved of Yggdrasil, and their bloodlust was insatiable.

Twin assassin's danced in perfect sync as a waterfall of blood stained the white marble floors, while their handler spoke cold words in their ears.

But it was Iron Man that had found her. Iron Man whose wrath had driven him with relentless fury to save the girl he'd promised to find. Bruce Banner was supposed to have been standing beside him, but once they'd flown within a five mile range of Malta air space his eyes had open wide with shock and he'd suddenly turned Hulk and _dangerous_ before anyone knew what was happening. The Science Bro's had stuck together as they slaughter everyone in their path, and Hulk's nose had lead Iron Man to _her_. Hulk was whimpering and snarling as he stared at her beaten form, and Iron Man didn't think the hatred could get any worst until now. He rushed forward, gauntlet hands hovering over her before he simply ripped the chain from the ceiling and gently lowered her limp form to the ground. He stroked her blood mattered hair as he held her, but she was pale (almost _blue_) and unresponsive to his touch. "Hulk," Tony spoke, then yelled "Hulk! I know you wonna help her buddy. But I need Bruce _**now**_!".

"You've found her" Widow's emotionless voice cut into the comm feed, but Tony didn't answer as Bruce quickly dragged himself to his feet. Bruce's eyes hurriedly glanced at the bright blue vials nearby. "GH.325? GH.211?" before going to Darcy's side and with shaking hands he gently pulled the needles from her skin. Iron Man continued petting her, reluctant to let her light frame go.

"What did you say?" Coulson's voice was tightly controlled, and all the more deadly for it. "You know what that is?" Clint asked, voice not even laboured as he quickly disposed of a threat before prowling to their location with his silent partner. "It's something that shouldn't exist. Not here".

"They were pumping it unto her, and draining her blood" it was quiet over the commlink at Bruce's words. Tony and Bruce stared down at Darcy in disbelief as before their very eyes, her blue tinged and burnt skin healed at extraordinary speeds "Fuck, are you seeing this Coulson?".

There was a clamour of voices over the comms as the team asked what they were seeing, but Agent Coulson's voice cut through them like a knife "she's healing at super soldier speeds. What they put into her? It's extremely dangerous and unsafe. And it changes the host's body irreversibly."

"бля!" Natasha growled lowly. Widow and Hawkeye had found Dr Foster's research in another room. Quinn had been after her work on dimensional portals, though his people haven't been able to make any sense of it. After having mistakenly taken Darcy in the jet they'd stolen (that had all of Foster's machines and research) was just a side benefit. And now she'll be changed forever.

"EVAC in 5. Bring her home Avengers"

* * *

бля is the Russian word for fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tony Stark watched from a comm screen in his penthouse as she slept, empty bottles lying around him. A miserable Thor held a devastatingly crying Jane to his side as they watched over Darcy from her bedside in the most Jarvis monitored room in the entire Tower. Clint was hidden and watchful in the air duck above her. Bruce and Betty were in their lab trying to find out just what exactly Quinn had been doing with her in the three weeks Darcy had been missing. Natasha was doing her creepy hovering-to-show-I-care-and-will-kill-anyone-who-touches-you dance that Tony had seen her do with Clint just after the Battle of New York. Coulson was in his own room, with a supposably dead Fury visiting in the dead of night every so often. When Tony looked at the handle id logs, it seemed Coulson was watching Darcy remotely just as much as Tony was himself. And Steve was off with his recently found soul-mate Sam Wilson, trying to hunt down and bring in from the cold the Winter Solider. They were due back in a couple of days to regroup if they still haven't seen any sign of him.

His team was exhausted from Shield's collapse and Hydra's coming out party. But what should have been a relief from finding Darcy had turned into more torment of trying to find out just what those bastards were doing to her.

She had somehow managed to tangle herself right into his heartstrings, and it was eating him up more then he'd expected. Fuck, when Pepper first met Darcy, Pepper had told Tony she wanted to run a paternity test on the snarky assistant because she reminded her so much of him.

Tony startled when the elevator pinged and his soul-mate strolled in. Looking at her perfection no one would ever know how this was affecting her, but Tony did. He could see the same coldness in her eyes that was in his. She just had a better sculpted mask.

She didn't say anything at first as she kicked off her heels and snuggled into his side. They just sat quietly for a few moments, watching the girl who'd unexpectedly come into their lives and dragged them into a whirlwind of emotion. Pepper bounced her head against Tony's shoulder, and handed him a Starkpad and stylus.

"What is this for, Miss Potts?"

"Mr Stark. I'd like official permission to tear the Quinn Worldwide corporation to _pieces_"

* * *

Darkly dreaming Darcy dreamt of shimmering stars, and the whispers spoke words of power.

"_A girl-child could never best me in battle!"_

"_Looks like you need more practice, oh Prince of Tricks"_

"_Grenade!"_

"_Well, it feels like my heads still attached. My sun glasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter motherfuckers"._

"_Agent May, reporting for active duty"_

"_I've been waiting for you"_

"_Dr Ross, thank you for meeting me"_

"_Dr Banner! I just finished reading your work on gamma radiation, it's fascinating!"_

"_Mr Stark, I have some papers for you to sign"_

"_First Rule: I don't like things handed to me"_

"_Stand down Widow; I'm not going to end you today"_

"_Take the shot птица, it'll be your only chance"_

"_Fitz? Engineering Genius?"_

"_Simmons? Biochem Genius?"_

"_Hammer? Hammer?!"_

"_Please Don't Be Dead"_

"_On your left"_

"_Uh ha, on my left, got it"_

"_Ours, you're __**ours**__"_

"_Hello there sexy hobo dude! I'm Skye!"_

"_You don't look like a Skye"_

The words, said and unsaid echoed in her mind. Seemingly repeating hundreds of times, echoing into the cavernous dark of her mind. The agony, the torture, was waiting for her. And she didn't want to wake. But those whispers spoke to her, called her forth, until her eyes opened.

And she was awake.

And the Whispered was reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Darcy woke with a small noise of pain and a shudder. Held tight she was wrapped in Thor's arms with a softly snoring Jane, both of them lying on the hard pillow of Thor's broad chest. Despite the ache in her body and the smell of fear, there was no mistaking where she was, and that she was safe with them.

It had been two days, and even longer weeks of not sleeping for the both of them. So Darcy didn't have that much trouble separating herself from their sleep weakened holds. They'd been there from the moment she had awakened panicked and screaming, the moment when Darcy had sobbed herself raw with her hands bruising tight on Jane and Natasha, and the moment of mindless fear when they'd discovered her eyes.

Her eyes, once unremarkably muddy brown were now a bright, silvery pale blue that made Darcy's throat tight every time she saw it. Because she recognised that colour. And it made her physically sick every time she saw it. Her burns had healed unnaturally fast, as had the signs of abuse, but that such an obvious sign of her time in captivity could mark her so noticeably killed her just that little bit more inside.

Jarvis said nothing as he lit the way for her, though it was unnecessary. Her super soldier healing was fading fast, but her new eyes continued to allow her to see in the dark. It was one of the symptoms that had Bruce Banner and his soul-bond Betty Ross stumped. Though in their defence this really wasn't their field. But every time a person she didn't know came near her, she had such a severe panic attack she blacked out. Apparently the doctor had been all but man handled out of the room by her beloved twin assassins as Thor held her down as she convulsed and all but frothed at the mouth. Yet for some unknown reason she had no such problem allowing the Avengers and their bond-mates into her personal space. Betty speculated it was because Tony had promised Darcy they'd find her, and they _had_.

Information about the GH drug was being closely guarded by Coulson, but she knew from the way he watched her this wasn't anything he'd seen before. And what he had seen had been horrific.

Whispers caressed her skin, danced and sung to her by the wind. It's something she hadn't said to them. A secret she hadn't spoken. Because she's never spoken the truth out loud. The whispers were stronger. And now instead of just about her, they whispered of the Avengers. Of Coulson and Pepper, and Betty and Jane. And of twelve others that were almost out of hearing they were so faint. But they each had a different feel to them, to Janes pink and bubbly solar system, to the twins purple air currents and ruby red blades. She felt them all against her sensitive skin. And it terrified her.

As she padded noiselessly into the (strictly Avenger's and co. only) communal kitchen, she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she saw Jarvis had already prepared her favourite drink. Knowing him it'll be dosed with multivitamins and protein, but she knew she wouldn't be able to taste it. Jarvis has had a lot of practice taking care of reluctant patients. But she ignored it for now, content to leave it on the small heat pad it sat on like a small offering.

Moving to a cupboard, then to the massive fridge she held a deep bowl in her hands and started to fill it with food. They'd discovered her hunger was insatiable, most likely due to the rapid healing, but for Darcy it was another reason entirely. She'd gone hungry for too long.

A soft anticipatory whisper was her only warning before there were suddenly voices behind her, and she whipped around and held a knife in front of her before she truly registered what she was doing.

Two men she'd never met before stood stock still in the door, freshly showered and towering heads above her in height. They held their hands in front of them comfortingly, but it was Jarvis' voice that broke her from her oncoming panic (though she noticed just like the first time she meet the Twins the whispers spoke nothing of danger).

"It is 3am in the morning, New York time. You are safe. Your name is Darcy Lewis and they are two members of the Avenger Initiative" Darcy let out a shuddering breathe, and both men's eyes narrowed in some kind of recognition as Jarvis continued speaking.

"Miss Lewis. Please don't be alarmed this is Captain Steve Rogers and his soul-bond Sam Wilson. Shall I call upon Prince Thor or Agent Romanov to verify?"

"I trust you, J"

Sucking in deep breaths, Darcy's death grip on the knife didn't loosen as she sank to the floor and curled around herself in shame as the fear faded back into the background. The fear never left. She never had any peace, and tears escaped as she cringed on the floor.

There were footsteps coming towards her as they intentionally made noise so she'd know they approached. And soft sounds as they both crouched down to her level a few feet away.

"Miss Lewis, I'm sorry we scared you" a gentle voice said, deeply remorseful. Darcy sniffed loudly as she tried to gain control, a shaking hand wiping her cheek "I'm sorry, I'm a mess. This isn't the welcome home you needed".

The shorter man shook his head, his eyes kind and understanding "you haven't done anything wrong. Honestly I'm glad I've seen you move that fast towards a knife now. If Natasha hadn't said her Sestra was in the tower I would have never believed anyone but her could do such a quick draw like that. Especially in those PJ's"

The blonde man looked a little embarrassed but Darcy laughed, because it was true. The Avengers PJ's Tony had brought Thor were ridiculously big on her slight frame. But they smelled like Thor and Jane, and she felt cared for and protected as she wore them like a shield against her nightmares.

"I'm Darcy" she whispered shyly, a smile in her eyes. They both grinned back at her, and if she was feeling more like her old self Darcy would have preened at having such good looking men smiling at her like that.

"I'm Steve, this is Sam" the blonde said, but Darcy didn't tell them she knew who the Captain and Falcon were. Or that she'd dreamed of their words. Sam stood up because she seemed uncomfortable with both of them on the floor with her, and he was the smallest between the men. He moved to the fridge and started pulling things out as he chatted. Both Steve and Darcy watched him silently, Steve unwilling to leave her on the floor alone.

A quick protein scramble later, and all three of them were eating eggs piled high with leftover sausage and vegetables. Darcy finished first, basically consuming the food like she was afraid someone might take it from her. Sam and Steve glanced at each other, sad understanding in their eyes. But they stayed silent until all the dishes were packed away. With Sam uncharacteristically hovering in the back ground Steve turned to face Darcy (still together on the floor but closer), a serious expression on his face.

"Miss Lewis", Steve started just as Sam said "look, honey...". They glanced at each other again before Steve spoke for the both of them "there's no need to hoard food here. Tony would never let you starve". He had an understanding in his voice that Darcy could tell came from experience. But as they watched a little dismayed as she closed herself off, they didn't say anything about her body language.

"I know... But I can't..." Darcy choked slightly, a hand fisted above her heart. Steve took a risk and gently petted her hair, and all three were surprised when she leant into it hungrily. But Darcy couldn't keep quiet any longer. The studded black whisper that spoke of gun powder compelled her to speak before she lost her nerve completely.

Darcy looked at him fully for the first time, her unnatural pale blue eyes seeming to be staring straight through him. "Punk," she said, her voice unexpectedly different. Soft and hypnotic. But it was the words she spoke that staggered him. "In an exhibit you'll find your faces on the walls and your laughter in the air, and the Solider will be waiting there, trying to find his way home".

Steve forced down the tears "Do you see the future? Are you a seer?". And the broken girl's eyes cleared, her mouth twitched, and with shaking hands she wrapped her arms around her legs seeking comfort "I'm something".

He stared at her closely, and found she was speaking the truth. Giving Sam a nod he rises to his feet "thank you, Ma'am". The words didn't cover the magnitude of his thanks, but she seemed to understand as she gazed up at him. "If you leave now you'll have him by the end of day" Sam's mind was boggled by the implication, but they both trusted her sincerity. As the soul-bonded pair left, Darcy whispered "frozen in time in a sea of ice no more, Captain."

The soul-bonded pair had only willingly left her alone because they knew Clint was above them in the air vents, an arrow trained on them the whole time for her protection. And as he heard the words and saw her honesty, Hawkeye finally understood what he and Natasha had been missing this entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Darcy knew she was in trouble the moment she saw Natasha's face. Her ruby red blade whispers in understanding, but with caution. They held hands the entire way to the common room, where Darcy winces seeing all the Avenger's, (minus Steve and Sam), sitting around a regally pacing Thor. Jane smiled at her reassuringly, and Darcy followed Widow as she pulled her encouragingly forward. She sat down in the corner spot curled around Natasha, looking more at ease with the older woman beside her and Coulson within touching distance.

"I've called this meeting to get everyone on the same page" Coulson said, seemingly no worse for wear apart from being just a little pale. "Wait where's Hawkass? Shouldn't he be here?" Tony called lazily, an arm loosely around a perfect Ms Potts. Tony spluttered indignantly when a paper airplane glided down from the nearest air vent and stuck him in the eye with its pointed end.

"Stupid little chew toys" Nat said almost fondly, causing Betty (who was on the love seat with Bruce) and Jane to giggle. Darcy could tell Phil was amused too, but he continued "while for security sakes I can't tell you everything about GH right now, there are some things we need to clear up first". He turned to Darcy, and she tried not to cower into Natasha's side.

"Darcy, do you have powers?" the room was dead quiet as Darcy gulped, but the Widow's hand was comfortingly petting her hair. "I get… small glimpses into the future. Sometimes" the room bursts into noise, but Coulson quiets them down with a look "and since you woke up?".

"It's stronger. And not just about me anymore"

Tony had a gleeful and Bruce a considering look in their eyes. "This explains how you found me" Coulson smiled down at her, and seeing all the openly non-hostile looks on everyone's faces Darcy relaxed a bit. "Can it be about anyone?" Natasha asked, her voice even but a warm, nonjudgmental look in her cat green eyes.

Darcy considered briefly, before shaking her head "there are some whispers I don't know, but I can tell it's about the same people. The louder whispers are about the people in this room, plus Steve and Sam".

Jane was smiling at her "that explains why you were willing to follow me around everywhere", and Darcy smiled too because it was true. She's always had good feelings about Jane.

"Whispers?" Clint asked from his nest above their heads. Darcy was quiet for a moment while she tried to put feelings into words "it's like, I don't see the future exactly? It's more like I get told things. Well. Whispered things more like". She didn't mention how she heard them. Like a form Synesthesia she heard things that her mind had trouble comprehending, and she was at a loss how to put it into words she could explain out loud.

"Ha!", Tony exclaimed, making everyone jump bar Pepper and Bruce who seemed used to it (plus Coulson and Widow, but only because they were just that cool) "we've just found your superhero name!". Darcy wasn't sure who it was, but someone threw a pillow at him. As he argued the merits of calling her 'Whisper' (really? that's the best he could do?) with Clint, the silver lightning and booming sound whisper drew her attention to Thor.

Thor looked like he was understanding what she was saying "you've imprinted on us and our closest circle". He held the room's attention now, because by his tone he knew more than any of them did. "Imprinted?" Darcy asked, nose crinkling cutely in thought. Well that's what the twins were thinking anyway.

"You, my Lady Darcy, are a Seed. Somewhere far back in your bloodline a Daughter or Son of Asgard bore your family. While breeding with one of Midgard is extremely rare, being a Seed is even more extraordinary. In all my years, I have met only two. One is my Lady Mother, Queen of Asgard, and the other you, my lightning sister"

"And what exactly is a Seed?" Coulson was the only one who seemed to be able to talk, while Darcy crushed Natasha's hand between her own.

"Honestly, my Mother is probably more suited to speak to you about their duties, but I shall try. A Seed is someone with the ability to see glimpses into the future or past, among other things. This is an ability given to those Beloved of Yggdrasil, as a gift to her Priestesses".

Darcy made a strange noise in her throat, and Jane didn't look that much better "what are my….duties?". Thor looked happy she asked, because his big golden retriever eyes lit up in excitement "why! You protect and guide your charges of course! And seeing you've imprinted on the mighty warrior brotherhood of the Avengers and our soulmates this entire alliance was surely destined to be!".

Darcy was glad she wasn't the only one who was staring. Because honestly, what could anyone say to that?

"As for your alias. Given our close familial connection may I suggest Thor Girl?"

There was lots of laughter at that, and something in Darcy healed as she watched these incredible people accept her, and the whole bag of crazy she carried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It wasn't that long after the meeting ended and they all went their separate ways to think about the information they'd been given. Yet Thor followed Darcy when he'd normally go with Jane, and they were silent for a time while they settled on the roof of the Avengers Tower. Looking up, it was impossible to see the stars, and she missed New Mexico more than ever in that moment.

Her head pillowed against Thor's arm, Darcy didn't know what to think about that somewhere in Asgard she had a living relative. Her only living relative. Being orphaned at such a young age Darcy had always longed for family, but soon after finding Erik and Jane the loss didn't weigh on her as much as it used to.

"I always knew you were a descendant. The moment we met I felt a kinship. Faint, but there." Darcy wondered why Thor seemed to lose the Shakespeare speech when they were alone or it was just him and Jane. Darcy frowned softly, glancing up at him "I wasn't ever meant to be a Seed, was I?".

"No. You had the potential in your blood. Mother said that your daughter's daughter probably would have had a child who'd one day serve Yggdrasil." Thor leant down and kissed her temple with brotherly tenderness "but you are no less loved then she would have been. The Tree of Life herself broadcast your prays across the universe in search of a Champion for you. She did so out of love and concern for you".

"A Champion?"

"A sworn sword, dedicated to your safety. Normally this Champion would have been your soul-bond or closest male relative. But when you prayed to me when they held you captive, I swore to be your Champion". Darcy looked worried, a trouble frown on her face "I don't think my soul-bond is alien". Thor startled, wide blue eyes looking down at her "you know him? You have met?".

"No, not yet. I hear his whisper sometimes, but I get the feeling….he's not ready to meet me yet. Soon. But not yet". Thor shook his head in wonder "My Mother would speak often of her imprints to me as a child. So many voices in her head, so much pain and happiness. It is a heavy burden to carry".

Darcy thought of the twenty-two different voices that flowed through her. Some faint, others louder, all depending on who she's meet personally and their friendship. Jane, Thor and the twins were a lot stronger then Betty's or Peppers, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that once she met the twelve others she didn't recognise they'd become important too. Two in particular. One whisper that reminded her of fresh earth and clear blue skies, and the black studded whisper Darcy was getting increasingly worried about.

"How many does she carry, because I don't think I could handle any more then what I've got"

Thor grinned down at her "my Mother has lived a long time. And is very powerful. She carries the hearts of all of Asgard". Darcy gaped up at him, and Thor laughed. But he sobered quickly; his arm around her shoulder's tightening "all but myself, and my brother. As a child I thought there might have been something wrong with Loki and I. But my Mother always seemed to know that a Seed would one day imprint on me. I am glad it is you, sister".

Darcy thought about Loki, and all the pain he'd coursed Clint and Erik, and almost killing Coulson. But she remembered the defeated grief in Thor's eyes, and her heart tightened at his pain. Maybe, if Loki was one of hers, she'd help him if she could. After she slapped him of course.

"There is another matter I must discuss with you, one I wanted to tell you privately." Thor looked a little worried, but there was also happiness in his eyes. "I am neither your soul-bond nor your biological family and our traditions would not have allowed me to claim the right to be your protector. But no family stood up to claim you".

He stood, and bowed to her with a hand fisted over his heart. Darcy was pretty sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights "So in accordance with our laws, I Thor, Prince of Asgard, offer you my protection. I offer to make you my kin, sister of my heart and Asgardian by proclamation of Odin All-Father. Beloved of my soul-bond Lady Jane, I would call you sister in truth if you accept, and I will serve as your Champion and love you as your brother until the End of Days"

Darcy stared up at him in disbelief, but with shaking hands she touched his shoulder and whispered a choked _yes_ into the wind. Thor rose with a yell of jubilation, and he hugged her tight to him in happiness.

As they laughed and grinned at each other there was a click of something moving into place, some piece of fate aligning and her soul sung with joy at finally being officially claimed by a family that loved her.

* * *

Jane popped her head up from behind a machine like some sort of demented meerkat. "Darcy!" she called, hurrying over and grasping her interns hands "what are you doing down here?". While Jane got into full mama bear mode, Darcy was shocked at what she saw. Jane was a mess. She was sickly pale, her checks thinner than normal and Darcy's heart hurt to see her foster sister like this. "Jane," Darcy interrupted her scientists rambling, causing Jane to snap her mouth closed in alarm at her tone "why hasn't anyone been feeding you?".

Darcy watched with narrowed eyes as Jane squirmed, her figures jittering in obvious caffeine overload "I didn't want another intern!" she burst out, causing Darcy to look at her bewildered. "I didn't want to replace you, because you're the only intern I've had that can actually tell me what to do, and I _listen._ You're family! It didn't seem right to have anyone else here!"

Darcy tried not to cry, but she pulled Jane into a hug that neither wanted to end. "Well I'm here now," Darcy's voice was definitely husky with emotion and she cleared her throat loudly in an effort to gain control "and since your mine I get to take care of you forever now".

Jane's smile was watery but happy, and Darcy pulled the pencils from her hair absentmindedly "off to bed with you woman, Thor's waiting for you". Jane's eyes became a little unfocused "but I still need to finish…". She stopped talking when she saw Darcy raise an eyebrow, her unnatural pale blue eyes looking unimpressed "okay, I'm going!". Darcy laughed as she quickly darted out the door.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy's lips twitched, "It's Darcy, J. I've said that," and Darcy got the impression the AI was relieved by his chuckle "point me in the direction of everyone still awake? It's time I got this being a Priestess thing started".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Darcy was feeling more like her old self than she has in days as she strolled into Tony's workshop. With a hand motion the deafening music was silenced, and Tony looked awful as he glanced up at her first with annoyance then alarm "Miss Stacked?".

Darcy huffed, but she got distracted by an ugly little bot wheeling over to her excitedly. Crouching she cooed in delight, gentle hands shaking his (it's?) claw when it offered. Tony was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face when she stood, and the bot wheeled after her chirping happily as she came towards him.

"Bed. Now."

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over her in an exaggerated leer "I have a soul-bond, but I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind sharing as long as she got to join in". Darcy's unnatural pale blue eyes rolled, "old man, you wouldn't know what to do with all this" she jested down to her old black tee with holes in it, and Black Widow baggy boxers. He laughed raggedly, putting down his large wrench and leaning against his desk "I'm sure I could figure it out". She snorted at his weird eyebrow dance, grinning at him.

"Stark you look like shit. Think it's time for all the little heroes and scientists in the Tower to go to dream land"

Tony's face quickly became expressionless, and he fiddled with some gadgets on his desk. Darcy sighed, looking up at the nearest camera "J?"

"Sir has been awake for thirty-two hours". Darcy saw Tony mouth 'traitor' to the ceiling "And when did he last eat something? And coffee sludge doesn't count". She poked the nearest cup, and watched it like she expected it to become sentient and evil any moment now. Tony quickly interrupted Jarvis before he could tell her everything "I'm fine, really! Besides Pepper isn't even in the Tower!". He left it unsaid that he needed her nearby to sleep, but he said it almost like a challenge. Challenge accepted.

Darcy hummed slightly, and a coy smile spread across her lips as a gold champagne whisper curled around her "Pepper just arrived". She snickered at Tony's flabbergasted expression, and Jarvis confirmed when he asked. Shaking his head in reluctant amazement, his heavy body finally admitted defeat.

"Away with you, brat," he said, holding back a laugh. Darcy flipped her hair over her shoulder in exaggerated victory. Her eyes flickered to the nearest vent next to the door, and she said a little louder "and you too Clint!". A curse from both of them had her in stitches, while Tony demanded to know what he was doing up there.

"I'm keeping watch over my kingdom" a voice drifted down from the air vent, and Tony yelled in outrage "if anything, this is MY kingdom Bird Brain!"

* * *

It was like herding cats getting them out of the labs, but Darcy finally did it. Sprawled back in a large lounge chair in the common room she groaned tiredly and rubbed her face "J? Put a call into Coulson for me?". The lightly lit room was tranquilly quiet until there was a soft click "Coulson."

Darcy growled at his overly alert voice "It's like I'm running a day care here. A violent, emotionally repressed day care, and that? That was not on my list of life choices. I am deeply, deeply annoyed right now, Son of Coul. So don't argue with me. Go. To. Bed!".

Coulson was quiet, obviously a little taken aback "Darcy…"

"No," she snarled "no arguing. You got freaking stabbed in the _heart_, genius. You need sleep to heal! Your whisper is practicality _sluggish_. You are not going to get anything more done tonight, so go to sleep before I track you down and make you!"

There were soft sounds of Coulson sighing and leaning back in his chair, and she listened to him breath softly while he came to a decision.

"For you. I'll do it for you. But only if you go to sleep too. And I'll know if you don't".

Darcy rolled her eyes like an impudent teenager "Sure thing, Agent Dad."

He laughed softly, and they were quiet as Darcy came to her own decision. "You're with her, aren't you Coulson?" Phil's little shocked breath made her lips twitch "you tell her exactly the same thing I told you".

She paused, and with new understanding she continued "I get the feeling your soul-bond likes her privacy. So I have a message for her, and Fury and his soul-bond". Phil seemed precariously close to choking on surprise if his honourable steel core whisper could be believed.

"The whispers will get stronger if I know them personally. And since super spies like their privacy I'll give them a choice. One I couldn't give you or the twins. If they don't want me to hear them, we'll have to figure out a way I don't ever see them face-to-face. It's the only way I can think of that'll give them space. I'll still hear some things, but it won't be anything too dangerous for me to be privy to".

Coulson was silent, but the answer came in a voice she didn't recognise "Whisper, this Melinda May reporting in". Darcy's smile was heartbreakingly soft, because she knew how much that had cost her. "It's a pleasure, Agent May. I look forward to meeting you properly. But as for now, go the fuck to bed Agents!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Darcy is curled around one of Jarvis's specially made drinks while watching the morning news (because that's what ex political science majors do) when she hears about Quinn Worldwide. As the news anchors speculate why Stark Industries _decimated_ the other company overnight, ridiculous theories being thrown around about any personal grudge Stark might have with Quinn, the elevator pings and a perfect Ms Pott's walks out. She's impeccable from designer suit to her gorgeous heels, but there's uncertainty from her gold champagne whisper as she glances from the TV to Darcy that has the brunette gently putting down her caramel nut coffee and patting the seat beside her.

Pepper doesn't noticeably hesitate, but Darcy smiles at her reassuringly anyway as she moves forward and sits stiff backed. Darcy takes the CEO of SI hands, admiring her gold nail polish as they sit together. "Thank you" the sincerity in her voice makes Pepper's shoulders relax, and she finally smiles back. They probably look nothing alike sitting together, Darcy still in her Avenger's PJ's and Pepper in her CEO amour, but the moment was perfect for them.

As they settle back more comfortably into the smooth leather couch, Darcy indicates to Pepper's StarkPad "Working hard already?". Pepper slips off her heels, and curls up contentedly besides the university student as she sips her delicious morning coffee. "I'm picking this quarter's SI charity endorsements. But there's so much grandstanding involved, we've been caught out in the past with some charities not giving our money to where it's supposed to go."

Darcy hummed softly, and reaching over to take the StarkPad she flicked through the contestant list "Dress Is Not A Yes is the only one on here that isn't corrupt". Pepper gaped at her, though subtly, and Darcy brought up another tab "but if you split this quarter with GISHWHES, all of the money you give them will be funnelled into building schools overseas". Pepper looked equally impressed and determined, and not looking away from Darcy's unnatural pale blue eyes she spoke to the Towers resident AI "Jarvis get hard copy proof of all corruption being done by these charities, and send it to the authorities".

Darcy looked embarrassed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…". Pepper shook her head, catching Darcy's flailing hands "I'd like to hire you". The red head smiled beautifully as Darcy tried to get the words out to decline "You probably just saved SI from another media disaster, and you forced Tony into sleeping last night. As well as the others. It's only fair I pay you to wrangle the Avenger's and if I get your help like this in the future". Pepper had been hearing about Darcy all morning, everyone in their inner circle impressed with their little Priestess. Especially when Jarvis mentioned she bullied Agent Coulson into getting her way. Tony told his soulmate Black Widow and Hawkeye had wanted a personal copy of the interaction.

Darcy looked a little uncomfortable, but there was a pleased blush on her face "Gossips. All of them". Pepper just squeezed Darcy's hand gently, and Darcy eventually nodded in reluctance. Pepper's answering grin was practically predatory "you should have stated how much you wanted; now I can pay you however much I want". Darcy laughed loudly, whacking her arm in mock anger. As they leaned companionably against each other, Pepper could see Darcy wanted to say something.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" at Pepper's nod, Darcy started talking quickly in a rush to get it out before she embarrassed herself further "have you heard of Erik Selvig? He raised Jane, and was there with us in New Mexico. And I wonder, I mean now that Jane has been hired…."

Pepper was the one to smile reassuringly this time "I understand. He's one of your Whispers too, isn't he? Does his soulmate require a position as well?". Pepper was surprised when Darcy's started looking sad, but she soon understood "Erik's a widower. His soulmate died a long time ago". Pepper thought of how she'd feel in a world without Tony, no matter how ridiculous he was being on even his worst days, and was even more willing to grant Darcy's request.

But as Pepper was about to answer her, Darcy gasped and bounced to her feet looking worried just as Jarvis sounded the alarm for code GREEN, and a loud roar shook the Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They ran down the corridor together, Pepper not even seeming out of breath and still looking perfect as they come to Bruce and Betty's lab four floors down from the common room. Pepper's whisper was openly distressed, the worry strangely focused on Betty, and to a lesser extent, Bruce. Already there were people standing around the entrance with guns (ex Shield Agents), while other people seemed to be filming on their phones (idiot assistants).

Darcy's hand on Pepper is bruising, but she can't seem to let go as Pepper tries to calm her down with gentle words. There's too many people here, too many unknowns and none of her other whispers bar Pepper in sight. Darcy had been fooling herself when she said she was better, but seeing all these people she didn't know the fear and the pain came flooding back. Unexpectedly there's suddenly an arm around her, and Darcy desperately clings to Clint as she breaths in his comforting scent. "What are you doing here Whisper?" he murmurs into her hair, and Darcy calms down enough to see he's in full tactical gear with his bow. She's shaking her head before she even realises it, pushing away from him and Pepper, through the crowd, before she's stumbling into the lab. She doesn't know how she got past the armed guards, but standing before her, towering heads and shoulders above her own is the Hulk. And he's _angry_.

There's a moment where they just stare at each other, before Hulk's rushing towards her and pulling her to him. Darcy yelps, and the armed guard get even more agitated (she could hear Clint yelling her code name from behind the crowd), but Hulk just wraps his hand around her. He quickly backs away from the open door, and then abruptly Darcy is pushed behind him into the safety of the corner with a distressed Betty. Betty is checking her over for injuries while the Hulk huffs, and Darcy is knocked from her stupor by Clint's concerned whisper pounding in her head.

"We're fine! Everything's fine! Don't shoot him!"

Betty is looking ragged and helpless, but she's still so beautiful, so resilient "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I saw an assistant try to steal your blood work and just confronted him! I should have called security immediately"

Darcy let Betty's whisper of gentle wind chimes calm her, and she tried to smile at the anxious scientist "It's not your fault. Where is he now?". Betty looked a little grey when she nodded to a crushed wall across the room, and Darcy could guess what happened. The assistant most likely took offense to being confronted, hurt Betty, and Bruce had seen and lost control. But as she was hidden safe in the corner, Bruce's whisper was anything but dangerous. His normal cautious vanilla and spice whisper was a little corrupted, but it wasn't necessarily bad.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself some courage and tapped Hulk on the back. Betty let out a noise that was somewhere between hysterical and apprehensive as the Hulk turned around, and looked down at her unhappily.

"Hey big guy!" Darcy smiled up at him, watching his face closely for any signs of trouble. But the Hulk only looked a little upset himself, and Darcy felt herself become steadier.

"Blue not hurt?"

The crowd by the door was suspiciously quiet when Hulk spoke, and Betty didn't seem to be fairing any better. Darcy tried to pet him comfortingly, but he flinched away and became agitated again. Before he could get any worse Darcy talked quickly "I'm okay now big guy! And look! Betty's okay too!".

Darcy willed Betty to hold strong, and she seemed to get what she was doing because Huk's soulmate also smiled (even if it was a little strained). He huffed down at them "bad men hurt Blue and Mate. Hulk SMASH!". Both girls nodded enthusiastically, and when he didn't seem to mind anymore Darcy hugged one arm, petting him "You did real good Hulk. We're all safe now". He looked uncertainly at the door where the guards still stood, but now she could see Clint, Natasha and Tony were there blocking their view.

"Hulk scared Red again….Blue…did Hulk do bad?"

Natasha looked a little pale, but she smiled across at him "I'm okay. You did good protecting the girls Hulk". Clint looked a little mad, but Tony had a gleeful look on his face. Darcy rushed to side-track them "thank you Hulk". He looked a little distracted as Darcy calmly guided Betty over with gentle hands, then both of them were hugging him. Hulk was adorably confused and didn't seem to know where to put his arms, but he looked pleased.

Tony chortled loudly, snapping a picture of the three hugging "oh Whisper, you have _skills_!".

* * *

Darcy groans and covers her face with her hands as Tony cheerfully spreads out the afternoons papers around them (He'd printed them out just for this. The twerp). 'Who is this Girl?' and 'New Hero Called Whisper Tames Hulk!' are only just the beginning. Across from her Bruce gives her an embarrassed little smile while Betty curls in his lap looking (of all things) _relieved_. Darcy gathers she's just happy Bruce didn't make a run for it as soon as he came to, and honestly so is Darcy. She didn't have to track him down this way. Every computer and Stark device in the Tower now had a picture of Darcy, Betty and the Hulk hugging, and Tony seemed to be having way too much fun. Though from the way he was hovering over Bruce he understood just how close they'd come to losing him.

Clint and Natasha sprawled out on either side of Darcy on the couch, and she sighed heavily at being 'grounded' by them. Clint was really angry she'd put herself in danger like that, but Darcy could tell they were both a little pleased at how things had gone with Hulk. And, you know, Darcy not being squished under his fists. So, day two of being a Priestess could be classified as a success? Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was very, _very_ early on the third day of Darcy being a Priestess; and Whisper and Iron Man were sitting on the floor of the common room glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Darcy scowled, "no Thor's like the embodiment of Gryffindor. Stevens definitely a Hufflepuff!"

Tony snorted angrily, smashing his Xbox controller more savagely. And that's saying something. Playing Tekken with any of the Avengers was dangerous. But Darcy was a pro annihilator. Her favourite fighter Unknown and Darcy had decimated her entire dorm in a campus wide competition her first year of college.

Thinking about it a little more seriously, Darcy widened her eyes comically "he's the Super Hufflepuff!". Tony growled at her. Chortling Darcy used a move that had him cursing in some pretty creative ways "Coulson wouldn't want to be in a different house then the Captain, but he fits in pretty nicely anyway. And Clint's in Gryffindor for sure"

Clint's voice came from...somewhere… "Nat, Fury and Pepper are in Slytherin". Tony shrieked when he glanced around and then unexpectedly spied Widow on the seat besides Whisper, having appeared from….somewhere….('stupid spyassassins', Tony grumbled under his breath) "and Tony, Bruce, Jane, Betty and Darcy are in Ravenclaw" Natasha added helpfully, smirking in predatory delight at scaring him. Darcy grinned at her, extraordinarily pleased "I used to hang a Ravenclaw banner in my dorm room".

There was scrutiny from Clint and Tony however "Whisper's totally a Hufflepuff, Nat. And I think maybe Falcon too". Tony nodded sagely at Clint's contribution, but Darcy gasped theatrically "no I AM NOT!". She smirked at Tony suddenly, peering at him from beneath her eyelashes with her unnatural pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief "Jarvis is in Hufflepuff, and Pepper's in Slytherin. When they take over the world it'll be a magnificent partnership. World domination's easy after dealing with you all the time".

Tony spluttered, but a dry voice commented from above as the AI had his say on the matter "World domination is such an ugly phrase. I prefer to call it world optimisation". There was hysterical laughter at that, and the Tekken battle between Whisper and Iron Man was briefly forgotten.

Tony rumbled with fake menace "allow me to warn you that challenging my ingenuity is a dangerous game, and may tend to make your life a lot more interesting."

They snickered, but Jarvis cut in before they could reply "Miss Darcy, Thor is asking for another update on your whereabouts". Darcy scowled, sighing in exasperation. He's been doing that since this morning (yesterday morning?) when Darcy confronted the Hulk in his lab, and was simultaneously outed as a new Avenger to the public. Darcy had been hiding for the past couple of hours because his big disappointed puppy eyes were getting to her. He didn't blame Hulk. Oh no. He blamed her. Apparently she shouldn't have tried facing down a green rage monster without her 'Champion' as her backup. Which she totally understood. He's her big brother now. She knew theoretically they could get overprotective. But geez! Thor was acting like she'd declared war on foreign soil!

Darcy rubbed her eyes tiredly, and Natasha smoothed down her uncontrollable hair to comfort her. "Still guilt tripping you?" Tony asked, suspiciously keeping his face casual. "Yes. I know why. But I just needed a little space from the puppy eyes of doom. Unfortunately, I've been sleeping in Jane and Thor's room so I can't escape for long". Natasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tony before some gleam of understanding came to her, and she smirked to herself. "Why have you been sleeping with them?" Tony asked, fiddling with his controller and not looking at her. Darcy paused, and then said slowly "I don't have a bedroom of my own?"

"Wrong!" he yelled, making her jump. Tony gleefully got to his feet and motioned for them to shadow him. Curiously, and in slight disbelief, Darcy got up to follow him. With Widow trailing behind her, Tony ushered Whisper past the lounge room, kitchen and media room. Darcy hadn't really noticed it before, but just past the media room was a single door. Tony paused for dramatic effect, then bowed, "milady!". Hesitatingly she touched the finger pad lock for the door, and she laughed out loud as the door hissed open to the renowned Tardis brake noise every geek in existence knew.

And all of a sudden, her throat closed tight with emotion.

It was like someone had taken a picture of her old dorm room, and spent a couple of thousand dollar's making it geek heaven (and liveable, not the toxic waste dump the dorms used to be). Someone (probably Jarvis) had stalked her Facebook page for her interests and hobbies, and then someone else (Pepper, definitely Pepper) had given it a grown up, sophisticated shell. As she drifted into the room practically dancing on air, hands gently hovering over precious anime figures and Doctor Who posters, Natasha smirked at Tony's look of pride "you did good, Stark".

Tony tried to hide his grin "This doesn't look like the sort of thing I would do, does it?". Widow rolled her eyes, eyeing the room and thinking it perfect for her Sestra. Out of everyone's quarters, anyone in their inner circle would know it belonged to Darcy. It was the one that looked like it had been attacked by a book monster. Or was a fledgling comic book store/library.

"Cute."

Tony mock glared her, turning to Clint as he dropped down from the air vent where he'd been watching "She called me cute. I must end her".

"With cuteness" the assassin's cut in together, voices eerily harmonized.

Darcy's gasp caught their attention, and all three felt varying degrees of terror as a Roomba boldly approached her, a manila envelope balanced on its flat head. It beeped at her insistently, and her hands flew up across her chest as though to protect herself from the attacking gift.

Clint tackled it, Natasha got in front of Darcy protectively, and Tony was yelling up at Jarvis. Darcy's breath had left her, and she huddled behind her favourite snuggle buddy in horror. In the short time they'd all been living in the Tower, they'd all come to realise one thing. The Roomba's Tony built were pure evil.

They mysteriously had access to glitter bombs. And therefore could not be trusted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When a dry voice came from behind them, Darcy didn't yelp, but it was close "I see. Pepper was right". All three wide eyed Avengers turned to face Coulson and his lips twitched at their obvious fear.

"Gossips!" Darcy screeched, heart still pounding. She wasn't sure what she was accusing them of, but it seemed like the right response in this situation.

Clint snatched the envelope from the distracted Rooma, darting away as it beeped at him angrily before zipping out the door in manic rage. Coulson came fully into the room (not even seeming fazed when the robot shot past him) and started walking around inspecting everything, talking almost absentmindedly "you can open the package, Miss Lewis. It's safe".

Still feeling a small measure of trepidation Clint handed it over, and Tony looked over her shoulder curiously as she opened it carefully. Whisper looked at the book in her hand with amusement, and then the snicker's started.

"Just a little gift from Director Fury. He said you'd need it" Coulson's laugh was quiet as Darcy showed him what the gift was. Go the Fuck to Sleep by Adam Mansbach. She wasn't sure how Fury had heard about Darcy bullying Coulson and the rest to sleep from wherever he was doing secret Shield stuff, but she wasn't overly surprised he was keeping track of them.

Tony was frowning however "how'd he get in here?!". The Twins looked at him pitilessly and simply said "magic", much to his irritation. Darcy tried to hide her smile as Tony's snark and guarded heart whisper mumbled angrily in the background, trying to figure out how Fury could have got inside without anyone noticing (some of his theories were pretty insane, and somewhat worrying). Coulson came to stand beside them, hands behind his back "now, if you'll excuse us, I need to speak alone to Darcy".

Natasha and Clint's eyes narrowed, but it was Natasha who spoke for them "you are going to train her". There must have been something on his face that the others couldn't read, because her shoulders relaxed a fraction and despite his request she moved with lethal grace to one of the black leather chairs and sat down resolvedly. Coulson raised an eyebrow, but Clint was already moving to follow her while Tony and Darcy looked at them in confusion.

Sighing, Coulson motioned for them to take a seat "despite your juvenile record, Miss Lewis, you've got the potential to be an excellent junior Handler for the Avengers". However before he could continue, Darcy flew into a panic "You can't know anything! It's sealed!". Emotionlessly, but still somehow seeming smug, he lifted an eyebrow "the F-4 Phantom II incident...".

Darcy squealed and launched herself at him. She wasn't sure who was more surprised. Clint and Tony stared. "I think I'm in love" Clint whispered, and Tony nodded in agreement. While they were in a stupor speculating at her past misdemeanours, Coulson had somehow managed to manoeuvre Darcy mid-air so she landed besides him and not on his lap, her wrists held loosely in his hands from where she had tried to physically silence him.

"How do you know about that?!" she demanded, slightly hysterical.

"Same way I know that Clint burns marshmallows with a candle up in the duct work in the middle of the night. He's always had a sweet tooth."

Tony and Darcy whip around to face him. Hawkeye almost looked like he might be embarrassed. Though it was kind of hard to tell with him. "Why didn't you invite me?" Darcy questioned jealously, while Tony had a look of comprehension on his face like he's finally figured out the answer to a difficult maths problem. "That explains the fire sprinklers!" he hissed, brown eyes narrowing menacingly.

"As I was saying," Coulson continued like nothing unusual had happened "you'd make an excellent Handler. As an Avenger your powers aren't suitable for field work, but your connection to each of us would prove invaluable in the field".

Darcy was speechless.

"Of course, I'll be working the comms with you. At least for your first few missions". Everyone watched her as she struggled through the thought process just like she had with Pepper this morning (yesterday?). She wasn't sure what made him do it, but Tony suddenly stood and grinned at her "Having Whisper on board will be great! No worries kid". She smiled at him sedately. But it was the encouraging shoulder nudge from Natasha that convinced her.

"Excellent. Now that's settled I can finally talk to you about the important stuff you didn't have clearance for before". Coulson smirk was smug, like he had just favourably solved a problem he hadn't agreed with before. And Tony realised what he'd done by making her a handler for the Avengers. Agent Coulson had practically made Whisper a clearance Level 8 Agent of Shield!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was Natasha that had to explain what Coulson had essentially done by making Darcy a handler. Coulson's honourable steel core whisper was telling her Fury wouldn't be pleased by how the Son of Coul had gotten around the Directors order for silence, but Darcy understand that now she's virtually been made a Shield Agent it fixes a lot of problems they would have had now she was a permanent resident in the Tower.

Later, they'd all spread out in Darcy's new chrome and black leather lounge area, disbelief and horror doubling every time they came to a particularly gruesome report. "They were going to use this stuff on us?" Tony's expression was terrible in its rage.

"The GH drug was only to be used in the event of an Avenger dying..."

Tony threw down the report he's been flicking through, and Darcy flinched when it opened on a photo of the alien the drug had been harvested from. She felt sick. Widow and Hawkeye were expressionless. But she saw them out of the corner of her eye give each other covert glances every now and again. They were having a silent conversation with just small facial tics. It must have been a loud conversation if Darcy could follow it without trying too hard.

"I closed down the project. I deemed it too extreme. But somehow the drug got out of the lab and into Quinns hands. It speaks of a high ranking traitor we haven't uncovered yet".

Coulson left it unsaid, but they were all thinking it. This terrible thing was in Darcy's blood. And there was no cure, and no real idea what the side effects were. Everyone else that had been exposed to it was dead. Honestly, it seemed too good to be true her side effects were only minor. Unnatural pale blue eyes (the colour of that _creatures_ blood), some night vision and her original whisper ability now on steroids. It was like the other shoe hadn't dropped yet, and there were consequences to come.

"Necessity is the mother of invention" Darcy quoted, and the other's stared at her. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself some courage. The fear and panic Darcy felt had to take a back seat. She would let herself freak out later "What do you need me to do?".

Clint's look was approving, and Natasha grinned a little savagely "the queen is the most important piece on the chess board".

Coulson's whisper was proud "I need you to do what you did for Pepper yesterday morning". At Coulson's command Jarvis brought up a large holographic screen, and the ID's of every Shield agent that has ever existed started to form a list. There were thousands.

"Yesterday, a lab assistant that we have previously cleared of any ties to Hydra tried to steal your blood work. We are outnumbered, and blind. I need your power's to read who we can trust. The future of Shield is resting on this, because otherwise, we'll just be destroyed from within again."

Tony looked like he wanted to protest, but Coulson silenced him. They needed this. The small remnant of Shield that remained was losing the war. Darcy, and the small number of people they could trust, were their only chance of survival. Tony rubbed his face "I've been working on tightening security, even from our own people. Its unacceptable Bruce and Betty were put at risk in their own lab. I'd like to get your recommendations as well. We're all going to have to be more careful, even here".

Darcy felt daunted by the sheer number of people she had to 'read', but as she watched more and more names add to the list she realised something important about her power "Coulson, I'm sorry. But my power will only work on those my whispers know personally. If you've never meet some of these people, then my power just won't work on them until they do something that directly influences you".

Natasha was thoughtful "your power is essentially emotion based. If there's no personal connection, your power cannot 'see' them until they do something directly against us. Not until they have decided to harm us". Darcy nodded, and Coulson was already thinking of how to narrow the search with these new parameters. Darcy was still idly watching the screen, but suddenly her eyes widened and her breath caught "Stop! J, stop the list!". Everyone was watching her intently as Darcy stood and bounded over to the screen, touching one name and opening the file. "Who is this?" she demanded, finger pointing to one name previously in the 'Killed in Action' section. Coulson was confused "John Garret. He was shot down by Victoria Hand in the first wave of confusion". Darcy's eyes were fierce "then why are the whispers' telling me he's alive and dangerous?".

The silence was deafening, and Coulson's face hardened "Report, Whisper. What do you know?". Chest still tight, she tried to make sense of the frantic whispers "he's Hydra. I'm sure of it. But there's something…..off about him. I don't really understand, but he has something to do with a Clairvoyant?".

If possible, Coulson and the twins became even more dangerous in a split second. They burst into motion, Coulson and Natasha walking away to make some urgent phone calls and Clint barking up at Jarvis. Darcy was confused, and turned to Tony as he patted her back "you did good, kiddo. But the Clairvoyant, he's not a good guy. He's the mastermind of some seriously shady stuff". Darcy chewed on her bottom lip, nodding. She had a bad feeling about Garret. There just was something _not right_ about him. Darcy watched wide eyed as Clint and Jarvis were ordering some sort of emergency transport, and again Tony filled her in "you've got the super spies all nervous, gorgeous. We're calling back the Captain and Falcon from wherever they are holed up trying to deprogram the Winter Solider. You've given us an edge in this war. It's time to regroup, and start fighting back".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Darcy nervously kept quiet as Jarvis moved the elevator down to one of the lower levels. He was doing this under politely disapproving protest. Last night after the super spies and Tony had left, Jarvis and Darcy had spent a couple of extra hours combing through the SHIELDRA information Black Widow had released into the wild. The Winter Solider had come up, as well as information on all her whispers Darcy hadn't felt comfortable learning was out on the net for the world to see. She was even surprised to see her name a few times, though she knew she shouldn't have been.

Darcy slept well into the afternoon, and when she woke it was to Jane's worried gaze at her bedside. Apparently her sleep had been anything but restful, though she couldn't remember the night terrors herself. Jane told her all the super spies were out on business, with Tony dealing with some issue in Iran and Thor investigating some weird vibes near Germany. Jane seemed especially cagey by this, because apparently while she slept Steve and Sam had arrived with a brainwashed exHydra assassin. He was only cooperating by a thin margin because Steve had somehow managed to get his hands on the Hydra spoken codes that bound the Winter Soldier's loyalty, though no one knew how stable the codes could keep him. It wasn't ideal by anyone's standards, and Darcy was worried for Steve. Whisper had read the report on the Winter Solider, and her heart still felt bruised from the knowledge hours later.

So here she was, going against strict instructions to stay away from the basement levels, tensely sipping on Jarvis' specially made mocha chilla. She had woken with the knowledge that Sam and Steve were in pain (though it didn't seem physical), and trying to ignore it was driving her to madness. But there was something…else. Her whispers were in a craze, and the only clear thing she could gather was that something extremely important was happening beneath the Tower. So she had seen to Jane's daily crazy scientist needs, and allowed Jarvis to baby her (it was a lot easier talking him into things once you let him hover over you to his little mechanical hearts content, the all-powerful sweetheart), and made her plan. Well, a plan to have a plan. Because she couldn't think of anything else but going down there.

When Jarvis opened the elevator door, it was like everyone had been waiting for that exact moment to act, because as soon as it opened the hallway erupted into chaos. Darcy could easily see Steve, because he towered over everyone else, but that wasn't what held her attention. There were strangers in the hall with him and the Falcon, three doctors and six men in tactical gear. And all of them were pulling out some sort of electric probe. Darcy knew she should get out of there, knew it was dangerous and the tightness around her chest constricted in that ever present fear of unknown people, but she was captivated. A man that looked faintly familiar fought with such savageness; a pure lethal rage that was almost beautiful. It was bloody and short, the Hydra moles standing no chance against two super soldiers and a grounded Falcon. But as the soul bonded pair were busy, the other fighter looked up and saw her. She yelped and backed up as he stormed over to her, and she said the first thing that came into her head "Here drink this. Mochas confuse me. They are neither tasty hot chocolate nor good coffee. My taste buds don't know what's happening". His eyes turn from feral to _intense_, and he crowds against her smelly of blood and gun powder, filling up her field of vision and staring intently down into her face.

"Ours, you're _ours_".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

And her whispers _sing._

Darcy vaguely felt Steve and Sam go still, but she was otherwise preoccupied. Because in front of her is her _soulmate_. And as his shattered gaze stared down at her so intently, his flesh and blood hand latches onto her and doesn't let go. There's an almost audible click of the bond snapping into place, and she's so full of emotion it doesn't have anywhere to go but to feed into it.

There are tears in her eyes, but she's smiling, and her hands slowly rise up to cup his face. Because she knows who he is. Knows her precious studded black whisper that speaks of pain is the Winter Solider. And her heart is shredded with blades of pain, and is remade by his look of deeply hidden awe.

He doesn't look like he's entirely comfortable, but he allows the gentle touch. The faint, but determined remnant of Bucky Barnes wanted to lean down and kiss her senseless. But the predominate Solider personality disagreed, his main focus on how to get her out of the exposed hallways where his enemies could be approaching and would take advantaged of his compromised status.

"My name is Darcy Lewis. Code name Whisper. I work with the Avengers" her voice is soothing and hypnotic, and Soldier is unsure how that makes him feel, but Bucky is sighing besotted in the background. Soldier's last employer had given him information on the Avengers, their skills and weaknesses. He vaguely remembered her name from the report on the extraterrestrial Thor. She had been a minor footnote some weeks ago, but obviously much had changed.

Soldier was stunned to notice something he should have taken note of instantly "You are a mutant?". Darcy sucks in a small breath at his gravelly voice, unused for so long it was probably changed forever. Her unnatural pale blue eyes look sad, and Bucky's faint voice is cursing Solider for making her cry. Solider is surprised to learn he's in some agreement with him for once.

"Made. Not born."

His eyes go from intense to glacial as he stiffens, a low growl deep in his throat. Soldier takes unusual care in touching her, not sure if he's allowed, but she leans into it. "I'll kill them" Soldier snarls, because he knows something about being unmade, and being forcibly made into something else.

The Soldier turned to the Captain, his grip on Darcy tight around her like he was worried if he let her go she'd escape. From where the others were standing it seemed like Darcy was exactly where she wanted to be.

"Sir. Mission parameters altered. Added Soulmate's clearance to status of Handler. Status change confirmed?"

Soldier didn't understand love or soulmates – they'd told him he had no soul- so he had to figure out a way to slide her into his logical, ordered world. Handler was the highest rank he could apply to her, because she didn't have the bearing of a strategist nor a general. But the gentle way she'd touched him was the first touch he had received that wasn't aimed to hurt him. It was intolerable that they should spend another moment apart, that anything should separate them.

Darcy had become Soldier's mission.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Miss Lewis. Captain Rogers. Shall I call reinforcements?"

Darcy watched the Winter Soldier look up at the ceiling, his mechanical hand already aiming a stolen weapon upwards while he searches for the intruder.

They really should put up a sign for that: 'Hearing-Voices Zone. You are no more insane than you previously thought.'

Darcy gently touches him in reassurance "that's just Jarvis, he's a friend". Soldier stands down. The handler's word was law, until and unless the handler themselves fall into danger. Soldier doesn't have a classification called 'friend', so he files the disembodied voice under his handler's other 'asset'.

Captain Rogers and code name Falcon were staring at them, and Soldier was unsure if he'd be punished for changing mission parameters; while Bucky knew the Punk would never hurt them, especially his fragile seeming soulmate. In fact, Steve would probably be their biggest ally in keeping her safe from Hydra.

"Permission granted. Darcy Lewis: Classification Handler" Steve looked in pain while he said this, but his sea of ice whisper was telling Darcy she shouldn't speak right now, because this process was somehow important to the unhinged assassin. Soldier gave a small nod, his grip unbroken on her wrist.

Falcon finally spoke up from where he had been watching "we should probably move out of here". Steve shakes his head to clear the fog of shock, nods and leads the way. Falcon smiles at Darcy, but they are both confused when Soldier moves between them, staring down the other man till the Falcon smirks and moves after his own soulmate. Soldier waits till the unknown man is a couple of steps ahead (like Soldier's some sort of territorial guard), before marching after him gently guiding his Darcy along.

* * *

As soon as Soldier sees the cell the Captain had been leading them to, he looks uncertain for the first time "I won't sleep here," he said "away from you." Darcy tried to smile at him soothingly, but he looks restless. His studded black whisper is distressed, and Darcy could no more ignore it then she could ignore any cry for help. So instead of staying out in the view area, she grabs his hand and gently pulls him into the chamber. There's a single bed and plain white walls, and she knows how terrible it was to let him stay here. But she's read the reports, saw for herself her soulmate was unbalanced, and short of them running this was the safest place for them in the Tower. Darcy had zero interest in leaving him either.

Steve looked like he would protest, but Falcon pulled him aside and they spoke in softly heated words. Meanwhile Darcy sat on the bed, patting it besides her while looking up at Soldier expectantly. He looked tense before he gently moved her over so he was seated between her and the door. Darcy smiled softly as the gesture, his whisper wrapping around her possessively. He already thought of her as _his._

Darcy had somehow miraculously been able to hold onto her specially made mocha after all the excitement, and the Winter Soldier was watching her attentively as she sipped it. Seeing the focus of his attention she offered it to him. It took some coaxing, but finally he sipped it, his stone cold eyes widening a small fraction and his hand tightening. If Darcy hadn't had the practice watching Natasha's minuscule expressions she would have missed it. She watched as he greedily drunk it all, and when he was finished he looked disappointed, but turned to her and made grabby hands. Darcy's laugh shocked him, but there was a tiny thawing in his ice blue eyes as Darcy asked Jarvis to make them more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Steve and Sam were watching them closely, and so were all the other Avenger's from the holoscreen. Jarvis had contacted them all, and all were relentless in their demands to see if Whisper was okay. Even Betty and Jane had been contacted because they had been denied access down to the basement.

"When I knew him he had no soulmarks" Captain America was watching his old childhood friend with mournful eyes, and his soulmate leaned against him supportively. "She's a possessive little thing," Falcon told the rest of the Avengers "her words are all over his body".

Tony cracked a small grin, but his eyes were worried. Steve continued "I managed to speak to him a little, and you know what he said? He said she wasn't Bucky's soulmate, but _Soldiers_". The pain in his voice spoke volumes. "What does that even mean? Does it mean if the Soldier persona had never existed Bucky would never have gained the words?". None of them knew the answer. What was it about the Winter Soldier that gained a soulmate, but not the Howling Commando Bucky Barnes? If Darcy had originally been meant for Bucky, he'd have been born with her words. Not gained them years later. Such a thing was so rare, it only happened in one-in-a-million.

Natasha looked thoughtful, though by the way she clenched her blade they could tell she was concerned for Darcy "I know of the Winter Soldier, though we've never met personally. He's a legend. He's dangerous".

"Bucky would never hurt her" Steve argued, but Clint's eyes were intense "but would Soldier?". They were all thoughtfully silent, and all eyes were on the new soulmates as they sat quietly together in the Winter Soldier's cell. They now both had new drinks made by Jarvis, but Bucky would always finish first and look longingly at Darcy's till she caved and handed it over.

Thor had also been contacted, though rarely did technology work around him because of his lightning abilities. And ear comms never worked on him either; so when the Avenger's fought together someone had to always relay what the others were saying. "My lightning sister would not appreciate you coming between them," he had been watching her, and saw nothing in her body language that suggested she was afraid "and I will not tolerate such a thing either. We should be celebrating such an occasion. On Asgard one of her station would have a grand party that would last for several days". No one accused him of having a romantic view on soulmates; his own soulbond was like something out of a fairy-tale. The rest however had all heard horror stories about some soulmate pairs.

The others were still unsure, though Betty, Jane and Pepper looked like they agreed a little. Tony snorted, and the super spies looked like they would like nothing more than to drag her away from him. "I will not tolerate Lady Darcy being kept in such a room" Thor's rumble was displeased, and wherever he was storm clouds gathered overhead. "Easy big guy. We can't have him free to walk around the Tower!" Tony snarked.

Pepper looked coolly professional "how about just for tonight. And if he remains calm we'll have them moved into Darcy's rooms?". There were objections, though Tony at least looked a little more agreeable "her rooms and our common areas are on the most secure floor in the Tower. And the most monitored by Jarvis". Thor, Jane and the twins looked outraged. "Easy! I'm not spying! Jarvis is just keeping an eye on her!" Tony looked a little put out and uneasy by the spyassassin's glares. Coulson intervened "if it all goes well tonight we'll take precautions. Darcy will be safe, and Soldier won't get the chance to hurt her. Nobody can go through us to get to them".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Soldier was tense. It had been a couple of hours, and the Captain was still standing in the area just outside the cell door. However he kept a constant vigil, because he will not allow his Darcy to be locked in this cell. It was a clean, humane cell, but still a prison. They hadn't tried shutting the door yet, though they might just be waiting for him to be caught unawares. Soldier won't give them the chance. The Captain may have said the words to signal Soldier was to obey him, but trust doesn't exist in his world. Bucky thought he was being an idiot.

His eyes rarely left the door, and the threat that lay just beyond, but he listened attentively as Darcy talked about her life. Simple, safe things, and he was a mixture of proud and frustrated as she said nothing of real importance. Proud because everything she said could not be used against her or her allies, and frustrated because she was _his_ and he wanted to know everything about her. He let her words wash over him and never responded, but this was the most peace he had ever felt.

She had started off sitting cross legged a few feet away, but slowly she'd inched her way next to him in tiny, unconscious movements. Recently she had started playing with the cuff of his navy jacket, and every now and again her fingers would touch the sensitive skin of his wrist. Soldier didn't think she was aware, but as his first chosen handler she could do whatever she liked. So he didn't push her away and inforce the strict five feet rule he applied to everyone else. It was almost…nice. Though Soldier quickly dismissed the thought as one of Bucky's _feelings_ bleeding through.

"Darcy. Prince Thor and Dr Foster are asking permission to see you".

Darcy's smile was stunning, and she stood excitedly. Soldier was instantly on alert, his handler's other asset rising higher in his opinion. It was useful having a nonentity as an early warning system.

Soldier was alarmed when a large unknown male came into the cell, and he instantly stepped in front of Darcy and growled lowly. Darcy touched him gently, her hand on his forearm "it's okay. They're my family". Soldier frowned, suddenly noticing a small thin women stepping out from behind the giant goliath. They were hanging off each other and smiling wearily, but his threat estimate of the man was reaching a solid seventeen out of twenty because of sheer physical presence.

Darcy felt raw from talking for hours about nothing, and seeing her siblings was like a balm. Their silver lightning and booming sound, and pink and bubbly solar system whispers were on edge, but happy for her. They had always worried that Darcy was the only one in their inner circle without her soulbond, and thought she might have been feeling left out. She hadn't. Because Darcy always knew she would find him.

"Bucky, this is my brother Prince Thor of Asgard, and my sister Dr Jane Foster. I mostly work with Jane in the science labs, though just recently I've signed onto the Avengers as their handler. Guys, this is my soulmate….." Darcy trailed of as she looked up at him, confused by his suddenly more-stoic-than-before expression… and slight disapproval?

"Not Bucky."

Darcy felt more then saw Steve's pain. His sea of ice whisper twisting in distress from wherever he was watching. "Asset. Winter Soldier. There is no Bucky". It was a lie, though it was almost true. Soldier wasn't Bucky. He heard him sometimes, and what he said was nothing at all like Soldier. Bucky was weak and sentimental. Soldier was pure logic and honed fighting strength.

The unknown women gave a little shocked gasp, and the unknown male was frowning in confusion. Darcy just looked a little sad, and Soldier looked down at her concerned.

"Report?".

Darcy's smile was a little watery, and her hand reached over to tangler her fingers through his "I'm yours. Both of yours. Remember?". Soldier unexpectedly had still been allowed to keep his memories of their first meeting, and he idly wondered when she would send him to the chair and he'd lose it. But for now he remembered his first words to her, and he really had said 'ours', not 'his'. Soldier was unclear what he should think about that. He had a sudden, intense desire to look upon the soulmark on her skin that proved she was his. Bucky good-naturedly chimed in he wanted to lick the black script. Soldier didn't think Bucky was being helpful.

Darcy's use of familial terms when introducing the two clearly illustrated that she trusted them; or was at least more familiar with them then she was with the Captain and code name Falcon. Doctor Foster would need to be placed under Soldier's protection as well. Thor was an acceptable ally.

Until or unless they tried to take Darcy from him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Happiness is Jane's smile; it's being on Thor's shoulders and being watched over obsessively by a hawk in the ductwork and her favourite lethal spider in the shadows as she goes through the halls like a young princess of Asgard. It's Tony at 3AM playing xbox with her because they can't sleep, and Coulson nearby doing paperwork but looking like he's napping with his eyes open. Its Jarvis and his growing list of new coffee he wants to try out making for her. It's her unknown whisper that reminded her of fresh earth and clear blue skies feeling _safe_ for once.

But as she watched Bucky (_**Soldier**_) tensely pace, she knew she didn't know how to make _him_ happy. Darcy was completely out of her depth here. But when wasn't she lately?

Steve had closed the cell door for the night, and Soldier had become so agitated he couldn't even be soothed by her. Steve hadn't been entirely happy either. At first Soldier's snarl of rage had taken her by surprise, but now he was wearing a hole in the floor. Darcy was dizzy from watching him, and she finally sighed and got up "J, please contact Natasha for me". Soldier didn't even glance at her.

Widow's blank cat green eyes stared at her from the holoscreen "what do you need Whisper?". Darcy thought aside from the other super spies, she might have been the only one to see the glint of disquiet in her eyes. Darcy helplessly gestured to Soldier's agitated behaviour, and Widow turned assessing "silent comms". Jarvis muted the commutations feed, and when Natasha spoke next Jarvis put up subtitles. It was the easiest way they could speak without Soldier hearing or seeing. The subtitles read "his instincts are in overdrive. Both of you are virtually trapped, at the mercy of unknowns. He won't be relaxing until those doors open", Darcy knew her voice so well it sounded exactly like Natasha in her head.

Darcy frowned in concentration, but she suddenly lightened. She typed into the holoboard so she didn't have to say anything aloud "I understand. I just need to show him I trust this place and you guys not to hurt us!". Widow's small smile was approving "ring me if you need me Sestra. Remember, we're keeping watch over you".

Darcy remembered a little while ago when she had fallen asleep on Widow's shoulder while they watched Maleficent. When she woke up, Clint was perched on the sofa above them and Coulson was seated directly across them leaning forward on his elbows watching. Whisper had glanced up at Natasha curiously, and the spyassassin had had such a look of disbelief hidden in her green eyes her heart had hurt. Widow's ruby red blades whisper had shuddered in awe at having been trusted to watch over Darcy while she slept, and Darcy had been determined to keep showing Natasha that she trusted her every day since.

Having ended the conversation, Darcy sat on the single bed and kicked off her shoes. She ignored Soldier as he slowed down his restless marching to watch her, and pulled down the covers. Darcy tried to hide her triumphant smirk when he stopped completely, but continued to ignore him as she slid in and made herself comfortable with her back to him. It might have been a stupid thing to do if he was any other exHydra agent, but he was her _soulmate_. She belonged to him, and he was hers. So with trust she closed her eyes and breathed deeply while she waited for sleep. And as she dozed when she felt a gentle hand in her hair she judged the experiment a success.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Darcy isn't sure what woke her. It might have been the speaker nested right by her head, the slight vibrations in the tech a gentle reminder Jarvis was never too far. It might even have been some long ago instinct of self-preservation. But when she does wake up, she immediately spies Soldier standing in the corner of the room, blank eyes staring just above her bed. She knew logically she should be feeling a little weird about him watching her sleep. Yet she says nothing for the moment. Soldier still hadn't put on the soft cotton clothes Jane and Thor had brought by, but then again he didn't look like he's even blinked since she fell asleep. Darcy's never been one for touching strangers. Her personal space bubble a strictly enforced protective measure. Even during her high school and university days she needed _feelings_ to even remotely consider giving into her hormones.

So when she slowly got up, slow so he wouldn't be startled, and started to coax him to lie down with her on the small cot the barren cell held, she found it both not surprising and odd she had no problems allowing him into her space. He said nothing, but stubbornly refused to have his back facing the door. He also didn't seem too pleased he wasn't between her and the only entrance. So with more patience then she thought she had, she finally got him to lie back. Darcy didn't have much room for herself, but she resigned herself to squeeze between him and the edge of the bed so he could be in clear view of any intruders.

Soldier laid on his back until her breathing became soft and carefree again. He's not sure he understands why she ordered him onto the bed, but judges it might be some misguided attempt to make him rest. As such a new handler she wouldn't be aware, but Soldier doesn't sleep. Doesn't dream. Doesn't relax. However despite himself he feels his eyes drifting down to her peaceful face. Bucky think's she the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. All red lips and soft curves. Soldier notes that when awake, her eyes squint just a little. Suggesting she normally wears glasses. She's dressed in some tight black leggings of some kind, with a soft woollen hooded jumper in light blue. She dresses for comfort, not seduction. Yet despite that he feels drawn to her. Almost alarmingly so. The Soldier had no memory of ever having carnal desires before, and he frowns slightly when he realised he had suddenly acquired some.

In her sleep his Darcy nestles closer to him, and he has the abrupt urge to curl around her, his chest to her back with no clothing between them. Bucky gleefully suggests what he'd like to do with the ample breasts her loose jumper doesn't entirely hide. Visions of his mouth on them, tongue and lips sucking on pink nipples. His erection pressed between sweat slick globes. Bucky's almost shocked into silence when Soldier sends him a brief vision of his wish to have Darcy bent over a desk or bed, moaning hotly with his hand gently gripping her hair as he drives into her warmth. Soldier feels almost smug he's stunned the ghost that haunts his mind, and allows his flesh and blood arm to wrap around his handler while pressing his face into her sweet smelling hair. She'll wake tomorrow, and he had no intention of letting her out of his sight for even a moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The convoy wasn't a problem until it was. Tony had shut down the entire Tower the day before, not even the cleaner's and receptionists having access until they were vetted by Whisper, so it was a ghost town when Iron Man met up with Thor to escort Darcy and the Winter Soldier to their shared quarters. Solider had been calmer then the night before when faced with Thor's enormous mass, and had eyed Tony suspiciously before shadowing Darcy out of the holding cell. Tony got mildly insulted he wasn't thought of as a threat.

Natasha made a mental note to tell Darcy that maybe mechanics was a key therapy idea. Soldier had looked at Tony's oil stained jeans in something like recognition before it was quickly gone, but it was a start. She vaguely remembered Bucky had a side job as the neighbourhoods' mechanic before the war. Widow would corner Steve later and pick his brain, but at the moment the trauma psychologists watching the monitors (specifically chosen by Pepper and quickly checked by Darcy) had suggestion keeping reminders of his old life away, mainly Steve as his childhood friend, and anything that would trigger a violent memory from Hydra, again Steve and his bonded the Falcon. It was hard for the Captain to see his old friend and being completely unrecognizable, but it was even harder to stay away.

Clint with the help of Jane had already made sure with Jarvis that all of Darcy's favourite foods and snacks were well stocked. Darcy would share with Soldier, and as Widow had found when she first escaped the Red Room food could actually taste better than the wet cardboard of the rations she was normally given. Clint still thought Natasha had an insatiable sweet tooth even after all these years. The first taste of this new life Soldier had was Darcy's sweet, chilled ice coffee. He'll probably crave that for the rest of his life now. Kind of like herself and maltesers.

As she watched from the shadows like the predator she was it was almost adorable, Widow thought, that Soldier would physically place himself between his bonded and each door and every window they passed. Darcy would of course notice, and a hardly noticeable frown would cross her face, and immediately Soldier's entire attention would be then back on her, confused at what had upset her. Soldier had noticed Widow's presence a couple of times, gaining a hint of alarm and suspicion as he looked around just to see nothing, even though he knew there was something there setting off his sniper instincts but unwilling to hunt it down when it would leave his Darcy alone with two unknown males. It was almost entertaining, if he wasn't suffering from crippling PTSD and didn't have her little Whisper in his clutches. Maybe when he was better she'd played with his instincts and paranoia like she does the agents of Shield. She volunteers to go to the helicarrier for that very reason.

Clint calls it toying with the prey.

It was useful, Soldier's kind of obsession, when they walked under a vent and Soldier froze. Hawkeye would be pissed he was instantly spotted later. Soldier's hand that had been circled around Darcy's thin wrist tightened as he hauled her closer as a protective gesture, and the constantly chattering Tony and Thor had stiffened in defence, but all Darcy had to do to regain his attention was say a few calming words and hug closer to his side. Whisper was doing remarkably well controlling his homicidal urges.

Had Natasha ever been that fanatical in the beginning? She didn't remember the first few weeks of the bond, just the feeling of complete chaos of being immersed in another person's feelings after so long of the weakness being beaten out of her. She hadn't known humans could feel that much until her bonding with Clint.

The bond clicking into place can be an explosion of the senses for normal people, for her it was like a nuclear bomb.

So Widow knew Solider must be feeling off balance, must be confused by the emotions crossing over the bond from Whisper, his touch starved body recoiling but also leaning in the more Darcy pressed against him.

The Black Widow doesn't remember much, but she does remember becoming almost feral when Clint wasn't in sight. Natasha doesn't want to know what a man like Soldier would do in comparison.


End file.
